Team Ireland's Adventures of Transformers G1
Team Ireland's Adventures of Transformers G1 is another Team Ireland crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The cartoon (along with the Marvel comics) set up the basic story of Transformers that most other incarnations were to follow: two warring factions of robots on the planet Cybertron leave in search of resources. The factions crash-land on Earth and, millions of years later, begin their battle anew in Reagan-era America and across the globe. Once established, the cartoon rarely took any steps to upset its status quo. Plots generally centered on a Decepticon plot or invention of the week, which would be used to gather energy or Defeat The Autobots FOREVER!!, and the Autobots' efforts to stop the plan. Most of the time the Decepticons were forced into retreat, and the Autobots drove off victorious. At most, a new character or team was added to one side or the other. Plots became a bit less formulaic during Season 3, though character death and true plot upheaval remained a rarity. Through its 98-episode run, this series took viewers around the globe and to many strange places and times: across the alien Cybertron, the Earth's prehistoric past, the Earth's then-future of 2005, the Metropolis-like society of Nebulos, and more. It is not the best animated series ever to air, but it stimulated viewers with its concept at the time, and continued to do so in the years to come. Episode list # More than Meets the Eye, Part 1 # More than Meets the Eye, Part 2 # More than Meets the Eye, Part 3 # Transport to Oblivion # Roll for It # Divide and Conquer # Fire in the Sky # S.O.S. Dinobots # Fire on the Mountain # War of the Dinobots # The Ultimate Doom, Part 1 # The Ultimate Doom, Part 2 # The Ultimate Doom, Part 3 # Countdown to Extinction # A Plague of Insecticons # Heavy Metal War # Autobot Spike # Changing Gears # City of Steel # Attack of the Autobots # Traitor # The Immobilizer # The Autobot Run # Atlantis, Arise! # Day of the Machines # Enter the Nightbird # A Prime Problem # The Core # The Insecticon Syndrome # Dinobot Island, Part 1 # Dinobot Island, Part 2 # The Master Builders # Auto Berserk # Microbots # Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1 # Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2 # Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1 # Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 2 # Blaster Blues # A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court # The Golden Lagoon # The God Gambit # Make Tracks # Child's Play # Quest for Survival # The Secret of Omega Supreme # The Gambler # Kremzeek! # Sea Change # Triple Takeover # Prime Target # Auto-Bop # The Search for Alpha Trion # The Girl Who Loved Powerglide # Hoist Goes Hollywood # The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 # The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 # Aerial Assault # War Dawn # Trans-Europe Express # Cosmic Rust # Starscream's Brigade # The Revenge of Bruticus # Masquerade # B.O.T. # Transformers: The Movie # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 1 # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2 # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3 # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5 # The Killing Jar # Chaos # Dark Awakening # Forever Is a Long Time Coming # Starscream's Ghost # Thief in the Night # Surprise Party #Madman's Paradise # Nightmare Planet # Ghost in the Machine # Webworld # Carnage in C-Minor # The Quintesson Journal # The Ultimate Weapon # The Big Broadcast of 2006 # Fight or Flee # The Dweller in the Depths # Only Human # Grimlock's New Brain # Money Is Everything # Call of the Primitives # The Face of the Nijika # The Burden Hardest to Bear # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1 # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2 # More than Meets the Eye, Part 1 (Powermaster) # More than Meets the Eye, Part 2 (Powermaster) # More than Meets the Eye, Part 3 (Powermaster) # The Transformers: The Movie (Day One) (Powermaster) # The Transformers: The Movie (Day Two) (Powermaster) # The Transformers: The Movie (Day Three) (Powermaster) # The Transformers: The Movie (Day Four) (Powermaster) # The Transformers: The Movie (Day Five) (Powermaster) # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 1 (Powermaster) # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2 (Powermaster) # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3 (Powermaster) # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 (Powermaster) # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5 (Powermaster) # Surprise Party (Powermaster) # Dark Awakening (Powermaster) # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1 (Powermaster) # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2 (Powermaster) # The Rebirth, Part 1 (Powermaster) # The Rebirth, Part 2 (Powermaster) # The Rebirth, Part 3 (Powermaster) Trivia * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Autobots and the Decepticons (G1) * In the end of the series, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster, Perceptor, Scattershot, Strafe, Lightspeed, Afterburner, Nosecone, Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer and Sandstorm will join Connor Lacey for more adventures.